Адский Двор
Адский двор – царство во вселенной Эвиллиоса. Расположен глубоко в земле Третьего Периода, в связи с отсутствием Левиа, Адский Двор стал забытой и неиспользуемой землей мертвых. Использование адского мира было позже возобновлено новой Хозяйкой Адского Двора. Адский Двор was a realm in the Evillious universe. Located deep within the earth of the Third Period, the Hellish Yard became the forgotten and unused land of the dead with the absence of Levia. The hellish world's use was later revived by a new Master of the Hellish Yard. История После создания Третьего Периода, Левиа устанавливает Адский Двор в качестве царства мертвых для грешных умерших человеческих душ. Когда Левиа оказывается запечатанной в BT 528, Адский Двор остается заброшенным и практически не используется.Heavenly Yard После создания сосудов греха в ЕС 014 люди, заключившие контракт со смертным грехом, не могли попасть в Райский двор, а потому попадали в Адский.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Following the creation of the Third Period, Levia established the Hellish Yard as the realm of the dead for the sinful deceased human souls. Once Levia was sealed away in BT 528, the Hellish Yard was left abandoned and largely unused.Heavenly Yard Following the creation of the vessels of sin in EC 014, some deadly sin contractors forbidden entrance to the Heavenly Yard came to reside in the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed 30 января 611-го года Гумилия, Бегемо и Сет Твайрайт были отправлены на Адский Двор. Вскоре после этого Бегемо возвращается в Райский Двор, а новая Хозяйка Адского Двора взялась за Двор,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 возобновив его использование.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter После разрушения Третьего Периода Наказанием в конце 998-го года по ЕС, Адский Двор начал сливаться с земным миром, который притягивал человеческие души обратно на опустошенную землю.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) On January 30, EC 611, Gumillia, Behemo and Seth Twiright were transported into the Hellish Yard. Shortly after, Behemo left for the Heavenly Yard and a new Master of the Hellish Yard took over,Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 revitalizing its use.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter After the destruction of the Third Period by Punishment in the late EC 998, the Hellish Yard began merging with the ground world, pulling the human souls back to the decimated surface to reside.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) Конфигурации и Законы Изначально существовавший ниже Третьего Периода, Адский Двор был бесплодной землей, освещенной только огнем в своей глубине. Он был создан как место для загробной жизни умерших душ, осужденных за грех в земном мире, однако Адский Двор оставался неиспользованным, за исключением тех немногих моментов, когда кто-то не мог или не желал попасть в Райский Двор.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Люди, находящиеся в Адском Дворе, могли вызывать из своих воспоминаний «идеи», иллюзии, способные вести себя как физические объекты, несмотря на то, что сами души не материальны.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Originally existing only below the Third Period, the Hellish Yard was largely barren, lit only by the fires in its bowels. Although established as an afterlife for the deceased souls judged sinful in the ground world, the Hellish Yard remained unused save for the few unable or unwilling to enter the Heavenly Yard.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Individuals located within the bounds of the Hellish Yard could conjure "concepts" from their memories, the illusions capable of behaving as physical objects would despite the souls themselves being immaterial.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Из-за природы Адского двора с райским миром, они проявляли естественную тягу к человеческим душам Третьего Периода, при этом земной мир сам создал метафизическую границу между ними.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue В результате слияния с Третьим Периодом, Адский Двор обретает большую силу и вытягивает души из Райского двора. Искажения в пространстве и времени также могли возникать после слияния.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Due to the nature of the Hellish Yard with the heavenly world, the two exerted a natural pull on the human souls of the Third Period, with the ground world itself creating a metaphysical boundary between them.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue As a result of its merging with the Third Period, the Hellish Yard became a stronger force, pulling souls from the Heavenly Yard. Distortions in the fabric of space and time could also occur following the merge.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Подземный мир Адского Двор также испускал ядовитые испарения, которые медленно пожирали души обитателей Двора, постепенно сводя их с ума.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Магия также была составной частью мира, и могла делать все возможное в теории возможным для ее пользователей, если им было предоставлено достаточно сил и времени для ее использования.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 The Hellish Yard's underworld also naturally emanated a miasma which slowly ate away at the soul of its inhabitants, gradually driving them insane.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Magic was also part of the makeup of the world, making anything theoretically possible for its users if given enough power and time to utilize it.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Локации Наземный Мир Третий период после слияния с Адским Двором. На нем располагались континенты Болганио и Маистья, а также души, притянутые из Райского Двора.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue The Third Period after merging with the Hellish Yard. It contained the continents of Bolganio and Maistia and housed the deceased souls pulled down from the Heavenly Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Подземный мир Находится в недрах Адского двора. Расположенный глубоко в земле, подземный мир населяли умершие душ, которые отказались войти в Райский Двор или заключили контракт с Демоном Греха при жизни.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Его скалистая поверхность была покрыта огромными ямами с лавой и огнем. В Адском Двору располагались ворота, которые вели прямо к Райскому двору. Пожирающие душу ядовитые испарения пронизывали воздух.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 The bowels of the Hellish Yard. Situated deep within the earth, the underworld housed the deceased souls who refused to enter the Heavenly Yard or were contractors of the Demons of Sin in life.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Its rocky terrain was covered in great pits of lava and fire; it also maintained gates leading into the area as well as leading directly up to the Heavenly Yard. A soul-eating miasma permeated the air.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Адский двор связан с событиями в Аду на картине Иеронима Босха "Семь смертных грехв и Четыре последние вещи". *The Hellish Yard is connected to the event of Hell in Hieronymus Bosch's The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things. Галерея Songs= MotHellishY1.png|The Hellish Yard as it appears in Judgment of Corruption Появления References es:Jardín Infernal